mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Galaxy 2 for Dummies
explains what Italians are!]] Super Mario Galaxy 2 for Dummies is a skit made by Mega64 for IGN. It was released on May 20, 2010. Description Take a sneak peak at the Super Mario Galaxy 2 Tutorial DVD before so you can be sure you know how to play Mario! Cast *'Derrick Acosta' Transcript {The IGN intro plays}thumb|400px|right {cut to a black screen with the word '"PLAY"' in the upper left hand corner} {Uplifting music plays and the logo for Super Mario Galaxy 2 appears on screen with the text "TUTORIAL DVD" }'' ''{Fade to Derrick standing in front of a blue background with gameplay footage of Super Mario Galaxy II on the right with the text "LEARN 2 PLAY" at the bottom} Derrick: Hi and welcome to Nintendo's DVD tutorial on how to play Super Mario Galaxy II. {A red screen with the words '"Getting Started"' fades in and back out} {While Derrick is speaking, footage of a hand putting a game disk into a Nintendo Wii plays} Derrick: First thing you're gonna do is take your game disk, and put it into your console, shiny side towards the thicker end of the system. {Cut back to Derrick with the blue background while the words "SHINY SIDE = DATA" "NO SHINE = NO PLAY" and "CHARACTERISTIC OF JUST ABOUT ANY VIDEO GAME, EVER" appear to his right} Derrrick:'This is standard fair for most Nintendo Wii games, but because you're watching this DVD, we're gonna assume you've never played a Nintendo Wii game before. ''{Cut to footage of a copy of Super Mario Galaxy sitting next to a Nintendo Wii with the text '''"SUPER MARIO GALAXY 2 IS A "VIDEO GAME" at the bottom of the screen} Derrick: 'But you know what, Super Mario Galaxy II is a great place to start. ''{A red screen with the words '''"About The Game" fades in and back out} {Fade to Derrick speaking while Super Mario Galaxy 2 game play footage appears on screen with the text "SUPER MARIO CONTROL SCHEME" at the top and "A = JUMP" at the bottom} Derrick: Super Mario Galaxy II is a game that involves lots of running around, jumping, platform gaming, item collecting, and killing your enemies by jumping on them. {Gameplay footage fades out and Derrick reappears on screen} Derrick: 'It's pretty much standard fair for Mario games for the past 20 years, but because you're watching this DVD, we're gonna assume you've never played a Mario game before. ''{A red screen with the words '''"Who is Mario?" fades in and back out} {Derrick reappears with an image of Mario to the right} Derrick: {points to right} That guy right there, that's Mario. {Fade to a red background with Mario on the right.} Derrick: He wears a lot of red. He's a Plumber. And he's also Italian. {The following text appears on screen as Derrick speaks:} MARIO '-WEARS THE COLOR "RED"' '-IS A PLUMBER' (PIPE-RELATED FIXER) '-ITALIAN' (FAMILY OF ITALIAN DESCENT (COUNTRY OF ITALY)) {Text next to the word '"MARIO"' stating '"(THIS IS HIS NAME)"' and an arrow with the word '"HAT"' appear on screen} {Fade back to Derrick} Derrick: But, because you're watching this DVD we're gonna assume you don't really know what Italians are. {fade to a red screen with the text '"Italians"' then fade back to Derrick pointing at images of The Situation and The Godfather on the right} Derrick: These are Italians. {Fade to a red screen with a screen cap from the Sopranos on the right} Derrick:'They like food with lots of tomatoes in them, and they like to build towers that kind of lean over a bit. ''{The following text appears on screen as Derrick speaks:} '''-Tomato-based food products '-Off-kilter tower structures' {fade back to Derrick} Derrick: '''But you know what, they are very beautiful and cultured people, and because you're watching this DVD, we're gonna assume you don't even know what people are. ''{Fade to red screen with the word ''"People"}'' {Fade back to Derrick with an image of a crowd to his right} Derrick: {points to right} Those are people. They're pretty much like the worlds smartest animal. {The words '''"-Like THE smartest animal" appear below the image}'' Derrrick: 'But you know what? We're gonna assume you don't know what smart is, ''{Derrick switches to a condescending voice} and that's why you're watching a DVD on how to play a Mario Game! {The background changes to video footage of flames while heavy metal music plays and Derrick screams and does a retard motion by hitting his chest with his right hand. Footage of Rocco making retard noises and Shawn faking a seizure appear superimposed on the background} {quick cut back to the Super Mario Galaxy 2 logo with the text '''"AND THAT'S HOW YOU PLAY" at the bottom while the uplifting music plays again} {cut to a black screen with the word "EJECT" in the upper left hand corner} {The Mega64 outro plays followed by the IGN outro} External Links * Super Mario Galaxy 2 for Dummies on IGN * Super Mario Galaxy 2 for Dummies on YouTube * Super Mario Galaxy 2 for Dummies discussion at the Mega64ums Category:Skits Category:IGN Videos